U n d e r w a t e r s ::AU Minilock::
by fuckyouiwonabafta
Summary: Sherlock não é uma criança normal aos olhos de John. Está sempre sério, lendo, estudando, investigando... Afinal, porque os dois são amigos, mesmo?


**N/a:** Olá, lindo povo Sherlockian! Como quase tudo o que escrevo na vida, basicamente, essa fic foi escrita em um surto. Eu já estava meio surtada porque o povo do tumblr inventou uma tal tag Minilock (chequem lá porque é super amor) com versões crianças de Sherlock e John, e os atores mirins são tão perfeitos para os papéis que imediatamente eu quis escrever algo sobre eles. Então, meio que acidentalmente cruzei uma música super linda no youtube (o nome da música é Underwaters, e a artista: Leila Arab), e o plot me veio à cabeça na hora O: Recomendo que escutem a música, que é só instrumental e é super linda!

* * *

**ㅤㅤ**

**U N D E R W A T E R S**

**ㅤㅤ**

**ㅤㅤ**

**ㅤㅤ**

ㅤㅤO pequeno John Hamish Watson sempre fora muito bom em pontaria. Não foi de se admirar, portanto, quando o bumerangue por ele arremessado há segundos atrás acertasse com precisão a manga que pendia da árvore do outro lado do rio.

ㅤㅤ― Há! Acertei de novo! ― John estufou o peito de orgulho e ainda conseguiu pegar o bumerangue no ar com uma das mãos quando o brinquedo voara para ele em sua trajetória de volta. ― Você viu essa, não viu, Sherlock?

ㅤㅤSherlock Holmes, que até agora tinha o rosto enfurnado em um grande livro de capa grossa e aparência antiga, levantou os olhos azuis das páginas e encarou com curiosidade a pequena figura que era John Watson. ― Sinto muito. Acho que perdi de novo ― Respondeu ele por fim, para mergulhar a cabeça no livro mais uma vez.

ㅤㅤJohn suspirou fundo para conter a mágoa e irritação que furiosamente começaram a correr dentro de si como águas num moinho. ― Tudo bem. Você nunca vê mesmo... Ou melhor, você não se _importa_. Nem sei por que continuo te chamando para brincar. Geralmente sou eu quem brinco sozinho e você só fica aí sentado, lendo ou escrevendo ou fazendo essas coisas chatas que adultos fazem ― as palavras lhe saíram rápidas e atropeladas, e John Watson terminou seu discurso ofegante. Em um súbito surto de ira, atirou com força o bumerangue que tinha em suas mãos. O brinquedo voou e voou por algum tempo, mas seu arremesso não fora muito bem pensado, e logo ele caiu com um _ploc!_, bem no meio do rio.

ㅤㅤJohn começou a praguejar de todas as formas não-rudes possíveis (aquele era seu bumerangue favorito!). Não havia percebido até então, mas Sherlock havia erguido os olhos mais uma vez. Em seu rosto havia uma expressão meticulosa.

ㅤㅤ― Este é o único tempo livre que tenho, Watson. Preciso ler este livro.

ㅤㅤ― E já não bastam os livros que somos obrigados a ler na escola? ― John bufou irritado e jogou a cabeça para trás, cansado de ter que discutir a mesma com Sherlock, como sempre fazia.

ㅤㅤ― A escola é chata ― Sherlock rolou os olhos. ― Posso contar no dedo as matérias úteis que nos ensinam por lá. Porque precisamos aprender sobre o sistema solar, por exemplo? Não vejo que diferença fará em minha vida eu saber que o sol gira em torno da terra.

ㅤㅤ― Na verdade, é a terra que gira em torno do sol, Sherlock ― John o corrigiu, mal podendo conter um sorriso por saber algo que o amigo não sabia. Geralmente, a situação era ao contrário.

ㅤㅤ― Ainda não vejo a utilidade nisso, Watson.

ㅤㅤ― John!

ㅤㅤ― Desculpe?

ㅤㅤ― Você vive me chamando de Watson ― John trocou o peso de um pé para o outro. ― Parece um adulto falando. Prefiro que me chame de John.

ㅤㅤSherlock concordou com a cabeça, mas nada disse. John ficou a pensar consigo mesmo porque fazia tanta questão de que Sherlock fosse seu amigo, quando este parecia não dar a mínima para qualquer outra coisa senão seu próprio nariz.

ㅤㅤO bumerangue brilhava à distância, flutuando serenamente na superfície do rio de águas turvas. Não parecia ser muito longe, John pensou com seus botões. Talvez ele conseguisse nadar até lá e busca-lo. Sherlock certamente ficaria impressionado.

ㅤㅤO pensamento lhe atingiu como uma onda elétrica, e John se viu tão animado, que não pensou muito bem nas consequências. Não pensou também que era péssimo em natação. No segundo seguinte, quando Sherlock ergueu os olhos pela última vez, tudo o que conseguiu ver foram os sapatos pretos de John descansando solitários na margem do rio.

ㅤㅤSuas mãos fecharam o livro com um estrondo violento, e seus olhos azuis se arregalaram, apavorados, quando Sherlock levantou-se de um pulo e gritou o mais alto que seus pulmões lhe permitiram gritar: ― JOHN!

ㅤㅤOs pequenos braços ainda se debateram mais três vezes, Sherlock contou, antes de desistirem por fim, e começassem a submergir, lentamente, no rio sombrio.

ㅤㅤOs sapatos de Sherlock Holmes não deixaram seus pés quando este se atirou nas águas em um alto _splasssssh_.

ㅤㅤJohn via coisas borradas, turvas e indistintas passarem diante de seus olhos como fantasmas a lhe assombrar nos minutos finais. Por alguma razão, ele não conseguia encontrar forças para retornar à superfície. Sentia seu corpo mais leve que nunca, e seus braços e pernas flutuavam ao seu redor sem qualquer comando cerebral, como se fossem partes independentes de si.

ㅤㅤUm dos vultos fantasmas que se aproximava, parou bem próximo ao seu rosto. Tinha o rosto pálido e expressão triste. Os poucos feixes de luz que ultrapassavam o espelho d'água acima de si, iluminavam os olhos azuis do pobre fantasma, que, dentre toda aquela escuridão silenciosa, pareciam cintilar como duas estrelas guias. John se agarrou àquela imagem e sorriu um sorriso fraco antes que uma última bolha de ar lhe escapasse dos lábios e seu cérebro começasse a rodar.

ㅤㅤSentiu uma mão lhe envolver a cintura. _Devem ser os fantasmas_, John pensou, _eles estão indo me levar embora. Talvez eu veja o papai novamente_. E então, lentamente, começou a ser puxado para cima.

ㅤㅤO silêncio debaixo d'água era sufocante, claustrofóbico, mas de alguma forma, soava como paz. Quando seus ouvidos emergiram para a superfície, John sentiu como se ouvisse tudo pela primeira vez. O som das águas dançando ao redor de si, o som dos galhos das árvores farfalhando, e o som das frutas caindo a distancia; mas, sobretudo, a voz que insistentemente o chamava e o impedia de mergulhar de vez na inconsciência. ― John! ― Sherlock exclamava entre soluços, agradecido porque as águas que umedeciam seu rosto camuflavam as lágrimas silenciosas que lhe escorriam pelas bochechas. ― Você está bem, John? ― nenhuma resposta. ― Por favor, diga que está bem... ― suplicou ele, em um sussurro quase inaudível enquanto tentava arrastar John até a margem.

ㅤㅤNão era uma tarefa fácil. John não era tão leve como sua pequena estatura o fazia parecer. Sherlock nadava com uma das mãos, enquanto mantinha a outra presa na blusa de John como as garras de um gato em um sofá. Não poderia deixa-lo afundar.

ㅤㅤJohn Watson ainda era puro silêncio, o que ironicamente apavorou Sherlock ainda mais; considerando que, em circunstâncias normais, a constante tagarelice de John era o que mais o irritava dentre todas as manias do amigo.

ㅤㅤDepois de alguns minutos de esforço, os dois meninos finalmente chegaram à margem.

ㅤㅤSherlock empurrou John até a grama e subiu logo em seguida, inclinando-se sobre o corpo imóvel de Watson. Esfregou freneticamente as mãos sobre o rosto úmido (Água? Lágrimas?), e então repousou a cabeça sob o peito imóvel do pequeno John. Sherlock não ousou sequer respirar enquanto procurava pelas batidas, e então... ― _tum tum, tum tum, tum tum_ ―, escutou palpitar o coração de John, e era um batimento normal, analisou ele. Sherlock permitiu-se respirar novamente.

ㅤㅤErgueu a cabeça e cutucou o rosto de John ― Ei! Sei que está fingindo. Pode parar agora, John! ― Nada. ― John? ― Cutucou-o novamente. Ainda nada. Sherlock suspirou. ― Olha, eu nunca tive nenhum amigo até esse ano, 'tá legal? Quero dizer, nenhum amigo da _minha idade_ ― corrigiu-se quando lembrou de sua babá Sra. Hudson, a qual tinha uma imensa amizade. Ainda assim, por mais adorável que fosse a Sra. Hudson, ela jamais entendia Sherlock como John o fazia. ― Sou relativamente novo nessa coisa de amizade, então não sei como funciona. Não sei se estou sendo rude, e, se estou, me desculpe. Eu sempre fui assim, desse jeito, e não estou acostumado a mudar de comportamento por causa de pessoas ao meu redor. ― Sherlock fez uma pausa. Ponderou se suas palavras soaram adequadas, e então concordou consigo mesmo e cutucou John no rosto novamente, desta vez com impaciência. ― Eu consigo ver seus pulmões inflando com sua respiração. Pare de fingir, Watson!

ㅤㅤ― É John! ― John abriu um olho só, apenas para espiar. Deu de cara com um Sherlock Holmes de expressão aturdida e cabelos encharcados que lhe caíam na cara como os daqueles cachorros cuja raça John esquecera o nome. John bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu não rir.

ㅤㅤMesmo estando profundamente irritado com o amigo, Sherlock também não conseguiu segurar um sorriso (não sem um soco "amigável" ― AI! ― no ombro de John para acompanhar). Sempre se perguntara porque gostava da companhia de Watson, e chegara a conclusão de que, além dos constantes incentivos e elogios às suas proezas, acima de tudo, John o fazia _sorrir_.

ㅤㅤ― Não faça mais isso ― disse Sherlock, repentinamente sério.

ㅤㅤ― Não fazer mais o quê? ― perguntou John, sentando-se ao lado do amigo na grama e torcendo sua camisa encharcada.

ㅤㅤ― Ser idiota. Você sabe que não sabe nadar, porque entrou na água?

ㅤㅤ― Eu sou um idiota? Acho que estou andando demais com você. Estou começando a absorver suas características ― John riu, e Sherlock fez uma careta que não dizia nada. ― Brincadeira, ok? ― John tossiu e tentou mudar de assunto para fazer com que Sherlock melhorasse aquela cara. ― E sobre o rio, bem, eu não achei que fosse tão fundo assim, pra ser sincero. Achei que conseguiria pegar meu bumerangue, mas acho que o perdi para sempre ― John olhou triste para a água e não viu nem sinal de seu brinquedo.

ㅤㅤQuando olhou para Sherlock mais uma vez, viu que ele sorria.

ㅤㅤ― O que foi? ― perguntou John com curiosidade. Um raio de sol conseguira atravessar a copa das árvores, atingindo em cheio o rosto dos meninos como um holofote. John teve de fazer conchinha com a mão sobre as sobrancelhas, franzindo os olhos para a luminosidade.

ㅤㅤ― Nada ― respondeu Sherlock. ― Só estava pensando que acho que temos mais alguns minutos até termos que voltar.

ㅤㅤ― Acho que sim ― concordou John, estreitando ainda mais os olhos.

ㅤㅤ― Ótimo! ― exclamou Sherlock, e levando a mão até o interior do casaco encharcado, tirou lá de dentro, preso ao suspensório, um brinquedo bem familiar.

ㅤㅤ― Meu bumerangue! ― John disse animado, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

ㅤㅤ― Você ainda quer brincar comigo? Quero dizer, mesmo depois de eu ter te ignorado a tarde inteira. ― Sherlock perguntou, e quase parecia embaraçado, John notou. Ou talvez fosse só impressão dele.

ㅤㅤ― Deixe de ser idiota! ― John exclamou, pondo-se de pé. Sherlock abaixou o olhar. ― Você é meu melhor amigo ― Sherlock olhou de volta para John. ― É claro que quero brincar com você!

ㅤㅤSherlock levantou-se também, e logo os dois estavam de um lado a outro, correndo e pulando e lançando e sorrindo e com as roupas pingando aonde quer que fossem. "Até que esseo jogo é divertido", pensou Sherlock, "mas cansativo".

ㅤㅤ"E sem sentido, é claro".

ㅤㅤOlhou para John se espatifar no chão enquanto tentava pegar o bumerangue no ar e desatou a rir. _O que diabos precisa de algum sentido quando se tem um amigo feito John Watson?_

ㅤㅤJohn levantou-se, arranhado, porém, sorridente ― Sua vez! ― disse ele antes de lançar o brinquedo de volta a Sherlock.

ㅤㅤ_O que diabos precisa de algum sentido quando se é criança?_

_ㅤㅤ_

_ㅤㅤ_

_ㅤㅤ_

* * *

**N/A:** Pra quem quiser, aqui o link da música: http : / youtu . be / QYXpkaI_INo (sem os espaços) ;_;_  
_


End file.
